


Endearment (Part 2)

by stelljuned



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelljuned/pseuds/stelljuned
Summary: A continuation of my first JOKEN oneshot, Endearment.
Relationships: Joken, Josh Santos/Ken Suson, Josh/Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Endearment (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JOkerS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOkerS/gifts).



"Putangina Babe. One more?"

___

Josh fixed his position and was on his knees in front of Ken. He take a hold of Ken's dick who's now half hard again. With his hand, he started to move swiftly jerking Ken off.

"Isubo mo." Ken commanded on his authoritative voice. Pero mas lalo lang ginanahan si Josh. So he did.

He enveloped Ken's member with his lips while he played with his balls. He bobbed his head slowly, looking directly at Ken's eyes, making sure he doesn't break eye contact. "Watch me do this to you Ken." Josh thought.

"Tangina babe, who told you to be this good- sht." Ken held and gripped Josh's hair, thrusting violently, his cock hitting the back of Josh's throat. Josh gagged but he gladly obliged and hollowed his cheeks once more so he can swallow Ken fully. 

Ken, showing how good of a dancer he is, moved his hips chasing his orgasm, again. Josh was choking but he didn't cared. This is the first time they became this wild and he loved it. He moaned in to Ken's dick, sending vibrations to his groin. 

"Babe fck lalabasan na ko." Ken forcefully pulled Josh's away by his hair, a plop sound could be heard when his dick slid out of Josh's mouth. 

Ken put his hand over Josh's hand on his length, still moving. With few more pumps, cum showered Josh's face. His juices were all over his lover's beautiful face and he mentally cussed. Tangina ang gwapo ni Josh pero itong view na 'to tangina. It made him hornier than ever. 

"You look prettier and handsome when I mark you like that, Babe." Ken told Josh softly. "Let me clean you, pero hindi pa tayo tapos." He got tissues beside the sofa and faced his lover, still on his knees, like an obedient sub he is. Ang hot kanina, ang cute ngayon. Pota

While Ken was still wiping Josh's face, he muttered. "Ken, Thank you for being my soulmate. Di ako nagsisisi. Even a bit, walang wala. I love you, babe." 

Ken cupped Josh's face. "Ako din, walang pinagsisihan. You're the best gift God has given me. I love you more." And pulled Josh for more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> (P.s. this scene is a dream of mine, dream ko sya isulat ok kaya naisip ko why not try sa joken and nainspired ako lalo ituloy dun sa pafacial ni ate Anne HAHAHAHA yun lang bye.)


End file.
